


Don't Be Afraid Dearest

by BaronVonFang



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, Oh he HORNY horny, Sexual Tension, Very Sexual Alastor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonFang/pseuds/BaronVonFang
Summary: Alastor has a problem. He can't get it up if he's not using some special equipment. And no, I'm not talking about Viagra
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950322
Kudos: 61
Collections: Kinktober2020





	Don't Be Afraid Dearest

Alastor licked his lips eagerly. He had waited for this day for so long. Charlie had finally agreed to go along with this. Using his ‘tools’ in bed was the only way Alastor could get off anymore. The princess of Hell had been reluctant at first, but judging by her face right now, Alastor could tell she would love it just as much as he did.

The tip of Alastor’s serrated blade glided down the front of Charlie’s shirt. Her chest rose and fell in a series of quick breaths. She was either excited or nervous, as the Radio Demon could almost see her heart leaping out of her chest. Her yellow eyes darted between Alastor’s face and the tip of his blade. She bit her lower lip in an expression that caused Alastor’s perpetual grin to spread even wider. His forked tongue darted out inches away from Charlie’s face.

“Darling…” Alastor moaned, that signature static crackling in the space between them, causing the hair on Charlie’s neck to stand up. “You seem tense…” He purred. The knife moved from one of her breasts to another. Alastor made sure that it wasn’t pressing down so hard as to tear her shirt. Yet.

Charlie’s nipples hardened as Alastor guided the blade just over her right breast. The Radio Demon let out a sigh of lust as he saw the princess-his princess-grow tense as he moved the blade near her collar. She glanced up at him, and the two locked eyes as Alastor pressed the flat of the blade to her throat. The tension was at its peak, and Alastor felt a rush at the amount of control he had over her. The daughter of Lucifer himself was inches away from dying at his hand. 

But Alastor didn’t kill her. He instead moved the blade down to the topmost button of her shirt. He dug the blade ever so slowly under the button, before suddenly cutting the thread and popping it off in one succinct motion. Then he cut the one just beneath it. And the one beneath that. Slowly, ever so slowly…. He didn’t want to rush things. As he undid the buttons that exposed her collar bone, the Radio Demon bit his lip. Before he could restrain himself, he planted several kisses just above her breasts. Charlie let out a moan she had been restraining. Alastor bit and sucked at the soft, white skin that was hiding just out of sight. Seeing Charlie’s body like this always drove him into a fit of lust and animal instincts. He wanted to embrace every inch of her all at once. To taste her skin between his teeth, hear those melodious gasps and have her grip his hair tight.

Alastor forced himself to pull back. He had to be patient for just a little longer. The soft mewl that Charlie let out made his heart ache. Part of him wanted to return to what he was doing, but Alastor had to hold himself back. He had already left several marks on Charlie’s skin, but he had so many more to make. He resumed his previous work, cutting her buttons off tantalizingly slow. The demon princess beneath him squirmed beneath him. Her inner thigh brushed up against his hips.

“A-Al…” she whimpered. Alastor glanced up at her and saw that the whites of her eyes had turned red and teary “I need you…” Alastor gave her a look of longing.

“Soon, dearest…just a little longer…” He promised her, his doe-eyes sparkling. Charlie returned this with a small smile of her own.

Alastor had finally cut off the last of her buttons, and practically threw her shirt open. His mouth practically watered at the sight of her smooth, porcelain white skin. Charlie let out a small giggle as Alastor planted kisses along her belly. Moving slowly from just above her navel to right under her breasts. He tilted his head up just so she could barely see his eyes gazing at her. He brought back the knife and waved it in front of her slowly. Charlie bit her lip in a way that Alastor could now tell was, in fact, excitement. 

Alastor repositioned himself so that he was laying down, right next to Charlie, their heads touching. He dragged the flat of the blade along her belly, careful not to tear at the delicate skin. Charlie’s breath was hot in his ear. 

“A…Alastor…” She whispered

“Shhh…” he brought his finger to her lips. The knife blade went down to the button of her pants. It cut it off effortlessly. But Alastor didn’t pull them down with his hands. He used the slight curve of the blade’s tip to grab onto the zipper and pulled it ever so slowly downwards. When it could go no further, Alastor moved down, his face level with her crotch, and pulled her pants off. Her black laced panties looked lovely in contrast with her pure white complexion. He glanced down at his knife

“One last use, friend” He hummed to it. He took the tip of the blade and carefully, oh so carefully, pulled her panties down to her knees. Some of Charlie was still on them by the time they were pulled down, however. Alastor licked his lips as he saw his prize before him. It was then that Charlie sat up and pushed Alastor down to the floor. This startled him, nearly knocking that perpetual smile off his face. But it returned soon enough, as Alastor saw Charlie grab his knife and press the flat end to his neck. 

“You tease” Charlie crooned. Her hair had flared up into a pair of demonic horns, her eyes now red with lust. “Looks like the tables have turned.” Alastor let out a low chuckle as Charlie began to cut off his suit buttons one by one

“Indeed, they have, my dear…indeed they have”


End file.
